looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 10/11/15 - 10/17/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *10/13/15 - 9am - Zipping Along/Tree For Two/Tweet Dreams/Shishkabugs/Zip 'N Snort/Porky Chops/Boulder Wham! *10/14/15 - 9am - Sandy Claws/From Hare to Heir/Daffy Flies North/Muzzle Tough/Big Snooze/This is a Life *10/15/15 - 9am - Sheep Ahoy/Just Plane Beep/Unexpected Pest/Canary Row/Who Scent You?/Pop 'Em Pop/Lumber Jerks WABBIT *10/11/15 - 4pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/11/15 - 4:30pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/12/15 - 12pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boyfriend/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/12/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/13/15 - 2pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *10/14/15 - 2pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/15/15 - 2pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off (PREMIERE) *10/16/15 - 9am - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow *10/16/15 - 9:30am - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *10/17/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *10/17/15 - 1pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *10/17/15 - 1:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy LOONEY TUNES *10/11/15 - 10:30am - Gopher Broke/Crowing Pains/Scaredy Cat *10/11/15 - 2am - Mother Was A Rooster/Gopher Broke/Crowing Pains/Scaredy Cat/Tease For Two/Buccaneer Bunny/Oily Hare *10/12/15 - 12pm and 2am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Ducking the Devil/Back Alley Oproar/Solid Tin Coyote/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Birds Of A Father/Baseball Bugs *10/13/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rhapsody Rabbit/What's Opera Doc?/Apes Of Wrath/Devil's Feud Cake/Lighter than Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Dumb Patrol 1964 *10/14/15 - 12pm and 2am -Up-Standing Sitter/Pest In The House, A/Design for Leaving/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Banty Raids/Kiss Me Cat/Trap Happy Porky *10/15/15 - 12pm and 2am - Ducksters/Beep Prepared/Fast And Furry-ous/Rushing Roulette/Trick or Tweet/Big Top Bunny/Mouse Divided, A *10/16/15 - 12pm and 2am - Rabbit Fire/Mad as a Mars Hare/Don't Axe Me/Drip Along Daffy/Long-Haired Hare/Duck Soup to Nuts/Dixie Fryer *10/17/15 - 10:30am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent *10/17/15 - 2am - Baton Bunny/Now Hare This/Bunker Hill Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Fast Buck Duck/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Heaven Scent THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *10/11/15 - 11am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *10/11/15 - 11:30am - Rebel Without a Glove *10/11/15 - 4pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/11/15 - 4:30pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *10/11/15 - 5am - Devil Dog *10/11/15 - 5:30am - Foghorn Leghorn Story *10/12/15 - 5am - Casa de Calma *10/12/15 - 5:30am - Eligible Bachelors *10/13/15 - 5am - Peel of Fortune *10/13/15 - 5:30am - Double Date *10/14/15 - 5am - Newspaper Thief *10/14/15 - 5:30am - To Bowl or Not to Bowl *10/15/15 - 5am - Bugs & Daffy Get a Job *10/15/15 - 5:30am - That's My Baby *10/16/15 - 5am - Sunday Night Slice *10/16/15 - 5:30am - DMV *10/17/15 - 11am - Semper Lie *10/17/15 - 11:30am - Father Figures *10/17/15 - 4pm - The Black Widow *10/17/15 - 4:30pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/17/15 - 5am - Off Duty Cop *10/17/15 - 5:30am - Working Duck THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *10/12/15 - 9am - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *10/12/15 - 9:30am - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *10/12/15 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *10/12/15 - 2:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *10/13/15 - 9am - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story *10/13/15 - 9:30am - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *10/13/15 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *10/13/15 - 2:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *10/14/15 - 9am - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *10/14/15 - 9:30am - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *10/14/15 - 2pm - Ticket to Crime, A *10/14/15 - 2:30pm - Double Take *10/15/15 - 9am - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *10/15/15 - 9:30am - Spooker of the House/Furgo *10/15/15 - 2pm - B2 Or Not B2 *10/15/15 - 2:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *10/16/15 - 9am - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *10/16/15 - 9:30am - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *10/16/15 - 2pm - Maltese Canary *10/16/15 - 2:30pm - Go Fig BABY LOONEY TUNES *10/11/15 - 8am - Sandman Is Coming, The/Ten Loonies in a Bed *10/11/15 - 8:30am - All Washed Up/My Bunny Lies Over The Ocean *10/12/15 - 8am - Tea & Basketball/Down By The Cage *10/12/15 - 8:30am - Band Together/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *10/13/15 - 8am - Harder They Fall, The/Hare Hid Under The Fountain, The *10/13/15 - 8:30am - Mr. Mc Stuffles/Twinkle, Baby Looney Star *10/14/15 - 8am - Hair Cut-Ups/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *10/14/15 - 8:30am - Daffy Did It!/Foghorn's Talkin' in the Barnyard *10/15/15 - 8am - New Cat In Town/Baby Bunny *10/15/15 - 8:30am - For Whom The Toll Calls/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd *10/16/15 - 8am - Who Said That?/Paws and Feathers *10/16/15 - 8:30am - Mind Your Manners/Down by the Cage *10/17/15 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *10/17/15 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y WABBIT *10/12/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *10/13/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *10/14/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boyfriend/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/15/15 - 8pm and 11pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *10/16/15 - 8pm and 11pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker